Lewd
by BonneyQ
Summary: Hanji started to undo the buttons of his shirt, even though she just wanted to rip the tiny things off of it! But the woman knew Lance Corporal Rivaille and he would throw a tantrum and she would not get laid. At that point she was having him, whether he wanted to or not! [LeviHan] [Pre 'Hope for The Future'] [Mature content]


**AN:** This is how Nadine, from "_**Hope for the Future**_", was made. Haha. Not my best lemon, but I do hope you like it.

**WARNING:** This is M-Rated. There will be _**sex**_. If you don't think you can handle, please, don't read.

**#**

**Lewd**

Lewd: _adj. __**a.**__ Preoccupied with sex and sexual desire; lustful. __**b.**__ Obscene; indecent_.

**#**

Hanji Zoe was _not_ drunk. Not utterly drunk, just... _happy_ and felt no need to be guided home by her shorter friend, Lance Corporal Rivaille, who, of course, had a deep frown on his face.

"You don't need to take me home, you know?" Her words came out a like sluggish than it normally would, but not as much as she should have if the scientist was _entirely _drunk, like she had been countless times before: being a member of the Scouting Legion often meant that she needed to forget about the horrors she saw.

"I know." That was all he said when both arrived at her apartment. Missing a few steps because her legs seemed to become like a gelatinous substance, Hanji managed to use the fly of stair to go up to the second store of the house her apartment was located above. She grabbed her keys from the back pocket of her pants and was about to try to put it in the hole, when the Lance Corporal made a scoffing sound and grabbed the keys away from her.

"I could've done that."

"Sure you could." The short man opened the door and waited for Hanji to step inside before entering the place himself, closing the door after him.

"Ah, I am so hot!" The brunette woman started to open her yellow blouse; those were one of the nights she was just Hanji, not an official, even if the people she went out with were from the military.

"Hanji." With the blouse opened, her black bra could be seen – it was practical and without any lace, just a simple garment. He could also see that the breasts said garment was covering were small, but perky and for a moment he wondered how soft they would be under his hands. Under her clavicle there was the never-fading line where the straps from the maneuver 3D would linger. It was red and Rivaille also knew that the mark would have a path until her shoulders and would go on towards her back – under her armpit too –, crossing itself on her lower back just to go lower and lower.

Since her kakis were low on her hips that the man could also see the marks that the maneuver 3D left above her hipbones. There was a scar on her stomach as well; old, as far as he could gather with many smaller ones all over like he also had in his own body.

Rivaille must've be a little too uptight and wasn't a ladies man – for choice, he may add –, but he sure as hell could admire a nice female body when he saw one and Hanji had everything where it should be. The firmness of her body because of the exercise the titan killing made her have, was more a turn on than anything else.

"You can do more than just look, you know?" Her deep voice snapped Rivaille's eyes away from her upper half just to encounter her eyes; glasses up on her hair, which she was slowly taking off of the usual ponytail. Her usually brown eyes were darkening in a very fast pace.

He scoffed, but stayed in place. He _should_ be going away from her, but she was having none of it and neither would his body, since it decided to fall for its urges, apparently.

"How long has it been for you?" She asked, walking towards him slowly, as if not to spook him.

"Stop it." The Lance Corporal hissed.

"It's been five months for me. The guy wasn't even _decent_, though, so I guess that's been… I don't know… a year?" Hanji said finally close enough to him so she could lean towards him, her nose touching his cheek in a sweet, but tempting way. "Come on, Rivaille. We can scratch each other's itch. I can see you want it." She chuckled on his ear and, to his surprise; she touched his groin, cupping his sex the clothing material the only thing between them, and the hardening member was nice enough, Hanji thought.

"Hanji!" Rivaille tried to walk away from the scientist but his back hit the door while the woman that _wasn't_ drunk – she still insisted on it –, did the leaning once again.

"It's just sex." Bending her knees a little bit so she could be at the same eye level as him, Hanji let her body touch his, her chest still only covered by the thing bra that couldn't hide her hardening nipples; Rivaille could feel them even through his shirt. "If you are afraid of it, I can teach you how to do it. I can be gentle, you know?"

"You know it's not it, Hanji." Rivaille managed to say. "We are…"

"_Human_." The woman sighed and let her head fall and rest on his shoulder. "It's just us here, Rivaille. You and me: being human. You can't pretend to hate contact and right now I am here, offering a chance to get free for a few hours. Hell, even fifteen minutes is good enough for me." Rivaille rested his head on the door behind him and looked up to the ceiling, weighing his options. "Let's just remind ourselves that we are _human _for just one night."

After a few moments, she didn't get a response, so she started to take the matters with her own hands and started to kiss the side of his neck, while her hands went up to take his goddamned scarf away and throwing it aside. Hanji kissed the path from the side of his neck up until reaching his clenched jaw. Between kisses, she whispered: "Let it go." over and over again.

She hesitated a little before giving a peck on his lips – she usually didn't kiss during sex: too personal, but this was _Rivaille_ –, praying that he would do something, _anything_ because she was horny and would take care of it soon: with or without him.

Thankfully, her prayers seemed to work, as his hands – which until that moment had been in fists by the sides of his body – finally moved. One grabbed the back of her neck while the other found its way to her waist, bringing her pelvis closer to his.

The pleasant surprise was so sudden that she opened her mouth to gasp, and the Lance Corporal took that opportunity to deepen the kiss, exploring the woman's mouth with his tongue. Hanji had nothing to complain about how he kissed her, because it was amazing.

Yeap, that would do it. Her motors were already running.

When they needed air, somehow his shirt was already out of his pants and her own yellow one was already on the floor. Hanji started to undo the buttons of his shirt, even though she just wanted to rip the tiny things off of it! But the woman knew Lance Corporal Rivaille and he would throw a tantrum and she would not get laid.

At that point she was having him, whether he wanted to or not!

Rivaille's lips found her neck as Hanji finished with the buttons and helped him get rid of it. Not only after it, she was lifting her arms so he could take her lift-up bra and throwing it in the middle of her hallway (when did they started to walk towards her room, anyways?) and he pulled her by the hand until they reached the bedroom.

The Lance Corporal brought her towards him once again as he put a hand in the back of her neck forcefully kissing her, their bare chests touching each other's and Hanji moaned during the kiss, her hands wrapping themselves around his shoulders.

It had been so long since she had a human contact that could make her heart beat faster, so long since a guy could make her wet by just a few kisses and touches.

Releasing her but without taking his lips from hers, Rivaille's hands found the button of her pants and worked on it and soon enough, they fell down – as much as they could with such combat boots. They got away from each other, Rivaille undoing his own pants.

"Take it all off." He said coolly, but Hanji knew he wanted her just as much as she wanted him.

It took them a minute to take off their boots and pants, but when they did, both were naked – and even though Hanji was sure that if it was up to him, Rivaille would've been folding their clothes, at that moment, cleaning and tidying things up were the last thing on his mind by the way he was looking at her, with hungry eyes. He might've been hesitant earlier, but sure wasn't anymore.

She felt his eyes study her body just she studied him. He was lean, sure, but his muscles were firm and defined. Just the way she liked. Those never-fading lines, the same as hers, only added the appeal: the man in front of her was a warrior and as a researcher, Hanji Zoe had plenty conscience that just that could turn a woman on; but there was another something that caught her attention and it was just between his legs. Rivaille was not one like those men from the drawings in the erotic books she read (she was a healthy woman with desires, _excuse her_) that seemed like they fused with a horse or had three legs. The size was a pleasant one for her, besides, his girth sure would make up for any (unlikely) inconveniences the size could offer.

Licking her lips seemed to make the man she was admiring so much needed to make his approach once again, pulling her down on the bed and covering her body with his, the contact making both gasp; his erection pressing on her stomach was so nice and it had been too long.

She saw, with difficulty – when did she lose her glasses? She could see him, sure, but it was just a little blurry –, that he closed his eyes when their bodies touched, as if trying to control himself. Maybe it had been too long for him too and he was worried about well… leave her _hanging_?

"If you are worried about being quick on the trigger," the woman started to say and Rivaille frowned lightly, "it happens. I can take care of myself later. I just want to…"

"For fuck's sake, woman, shut up." The Lance Corporal rolled his eyes and then kissed her. Deeply and possessively, informing her that she wouldn't need to take care of herself.

'_All the better, soldier'_, she thought right before falling deep into the kiss. They wrapped their limbs in one another's, just kissing and lightly caressing, when Rivaille changed the game.

He trailed kissed down her throat and shoulder, until he found the never-fading line from the 3D maneuver equipment, where the skin was much more sensitive. Knowing that, he started to kiss the same path the ropes would, between her clavicle and breasts, ignoring them as if she didn't have any boobs. It kind of offended her, really.

It wasn't as if she wanted him to be ecstatic about them – she had conscience that they were small – but ignoring her girls was just rude. She wouldn't ignore him if he had a small penis. She kind of wish he had it, so they could ignore each other equally.

Oh, but Rivaille was born to be good in everything he did.

With a hand, he grabbed one of her breasts and sucked the others, making Hanji very happy for being wrong in something at least once in her life: with the eagerness he was doing it both tasks, he seemed to like her breasts more than she did.

His grip was not soft – who wanted soft, anyways? – and not hard so he was about to take away the little she had, no. He put the precise amount of pressure on his hands to make her squirm and his tongue and teeth were also doing a great job by making her turn into a wet mess.

"Rivaille." She sighed when the man kissed the valley between her breasts so he could do the same thing to her other breast. Hanji was in heaven, but seemed that there was one hand uncounted for and that one found its way on the triangle of curls in the middle of her legs and she gasped loudly when she felt him cup her.

The licking, sucking and massaging on her breasts didn't stop as he, painfully slowly, divided her sex's outer lips so he could touch her inside. The squeak she let it out when a finger easily entered her (she was too aroused for her own good) and his thumb found the hood of her clit, Hanji was a happy, _happy_ woman.

The talent of the man didn't stop in being gorgeous, dark and awfully good at killing titans; he could also make Hanji Zoe forget her name as soon as he entered her with another finger and started to move the same way his tongue moved on her nipple.

What else could a girl do unless put her hands on his black hair (pulling it a little, of course) and move her hips, following his rhythm?

As he let go of her breast, his mouth started to go south, kissing and biting her stomach, all while his fingers moved slowly inside her core. Right above her hipbone, there was once again the never-fade line from the equipment they wore everyday could be found and he trailed it with his lips, going lower and lower…

…just to completely ignore her sex and kiss her thigh, where two other never-fading lines could be found, and even though the pleasure didn't grew smaller, she got frustrated.

"Rivaille, come on." Hanji whined and had no problem admitting that she indeed whined for a man's mouth, not in the midst of such nice time.

She felt him curl his lips a bit, but pushed the side away, because, as a very nice boy he learned (or not) to be, the Lance Corporal finally found his way and make everything right for the researcher.

His mouth along with his fingers worked its marvelous ways on her sex and Hanji was sure that stars could be seen. Whole constellations. That's how good Rivaille was.

Once she started her lower abdomen to contract, she knew it was time to decide if she was going to have him make her come or stop him and finally have him inside her. And as much as she wanted to come (like, really, _really_ bad), she wanted _him_ more.

"No, no, no." She said breathless, pulling his hair. "I need you inside me _right now_." Rivaille's light frown was adorable, and when he looked up to her, she could see that he had some of her juices on his face and, Hanji couldn't feel like he could be inside her sooner. She put her both hands on his face and pulled him up, the man complied, kissing his lips to his surprise. Apparently Hanji could still startle him. Good, it kept him on his toes.

The taste of herself in his tongue drove her mad and, leaving his face, the brunette woman let her hand wander over his shoulders, chest and then abs until it reached its destination.

He gasped in the middle of the kiss once he felt her fingers wrap themselves around his hardening erection, touching its head and then down, then up again.

"Damn." He murmured with his lips glued to hers. "Hanji." Rivaille said and she understood, opening her legs more so he could adjust himself enough to enter her. She let go of his shaft when he took over, the tip of his penis touching her.

It had been so long since she was thoroughly fucked, that she was about to cry in joy when he entered her in one single merciless thrust. It pained her, it released her, and it made her feel alive again.

"Fuck." Rivaille panted in her ear as they felt each other in the most intimate way for the first time. Hanji, as she told him earlier, had an encounter five months back and the guy tried to make her come, but didn't get even closer to what she was feeling with Rivaille at that moment, and the guy haven't even moved inside her yet. "You are so fucking _tight_."

The brunette woman moved her hips, telling without words that she wanted him to move and he groaned with the friction and Hanji knew that as territorial as that man was, he wanted to take care of everything: yeah, right. She would be damned if she wasn't participating actively while having sex with one of the best pieces of ass in the whole Scouting Division. "Don't care, just fucking _move_."

Groaning, he complied her request while grabbing her hair tightly, but not enough to hurt: just so she could know that Rivaille was in charge and at that point, she was glad with the development, because, damn, those hips could make a girl die feeling great.

He started slowly, getting used to her body, apparently, watching with attention her every expression, every sound and mewl. Rivaille was a stoic man even during sex and somehow, instead of making her happy, it made Hanji mad that she was turning into a mess while he still had his damn straight face, just the fact that he was indeed heavy and hard inside her and the little frown on his forehead – that was clear for concentration – the sign that she was having _some_ effect on him.

She bit her lip and moaned loudly when she felt him hit just the spot inside her, her eyes widened in response while the dark haired man made an approving sound (she could swear that he smirked a little) just before he stead her hips and begin to thrust in that same position over and over again.

All rational thought left Hanji's brain as the pleasure washed over her with every thrust he gave, every bite on her neck, even the hard grasp on her hips (that would probably bruise, not that she cared) were making her almost hit the plateau of pleasure.

Digging her fingernails onto his back, she gasped his name – more likely fragments of it – while she felt her orgasm come closer and closer.

His voice was what it did for her. He stopped to suck a spot right above her right breast when he felt her inner muscles contract around his shaft and with a contained groan moved his head so he could bite her earlobe lightly and then whispered in his orgasmic voice: "_Come, Hanji_."

And she did. The bastard knew she would and fuck him, because that was the best she felt in a long, _long _while. Her body arched, her toes curled and her head was thrown back as she cried out his name, probably stroking his pride more than she should have.

While the brunette was still returning from her daze, she felt him still moving inside her, slower now, waiting for her to return.

Hanji gathered all of her strength and turned them around, so he was on his back and she was straddling him. Her breath might've been still erratic, she could've still be a little more than having the effects of her orgasm, but it was her turn no make him into a mess.

"Hanji." Rivaille's voice came out a little struggled, and because of the position change, he was even deeper inside her. The woman smiled as the Lance Corporal squirmed underneath her, hips bulking up while she used her body's weight to not let him do much. "_Hanji. Fuck!_"

"I will." She said and then started to move, just as slowly as he had done it at first and his hands went to her hips, trying to make her go faster and even though she wanted to, he needed to be punished a little bit.

His eyes followed her hands as she grabbed her own firm breasts and squeeze them just the way he had done it earlier: with the right pressure to make the slow rhythm of her hips to be alternated and that was the cue Rivaille needed to start thrusting up, shocking the woman for a moment.

"Not fair." She whimpered, now moving to match _his_ thrusts, the grip on Hanji's hips tightening each time he entered her completely, to the hilt. "Oh, Rivaille, _damn_." One of her hands wandered lower so she could touch herself, but Rivaille let out a sound between a groan and a growl and changed positions once again.

Exiting her center, Rivaille spun both around, so Hanji was once again on the bottom. His eyes were glowing with intensity and possession. She was finally making him come undone and that made her juices flow more than her previous sex partners ever had.

The man lost no time into getting inside her once again and his rhythm was as intense as if they never changed positions. Rivaille grabbed one of Hanji's legs and put it above his shoulder, so he could thrust even deeper, while the woman mewl and grabbed his shoulders, her not too long and very practical nails digging into his skin as her other hand went to where their bodies met to touch her clit.

Rivaille looked down and hissed a cuss and then raised his hand, capturing her lips with his own, exploring the woman's mouth.

After a few minutes, Hanji was ready to fall into total pleasure again and noticed, by the way his thrusts became erratic and without synchronization that the man was also close.

"Let it go. I'll… oh_, fuck_." She moaned, touching her clit and raising her hips to meet his. "I'll be here to catch you, like always."

That seemed to be it for him, because in two more thrusts, Rivaille's hand on Hanji's tightened and his hips stilled as he shot his seed inside her. To see his expression of pleasure, his eyes rolling to the back of his head, the struggled way he said her name as he came, oh for fucks sake, _that_ was what drove Hanji to her own orgasm.

She felt boneless when coming out of the high, she felt like was drunk on his essence and was sure that it was stronger than anything she drank that night. His weight on her felt like a comfort; she was not too much of a cuddle girl, but that night seemed to be the exception night.

"Holy flying fuck." Hanji whispered when her breathing was returning to normal and Rivaille removed himself from her, just to fall by her side on the bed. "How come we never did that before?"

"Hn." Rivaille said, putting his forearm over his eyes.

"I've known you for what? Ten years?" She turned her body, resting her head on her hand, with a big grin, endorphins running along her blood and making her happy and enjoying her post-coital glow. "We could've been doing this for ages!"

"_One time_, Hanji." Rivaille, still unmoved from his position, said. "We agreed with one time."

She pouted but understood his reasoning; they were not good in relationships, being so committed with their work like they were, it was difficult. And it might end their partnership, or worse: their friendship and _good friends_, friends who had your back no matter what, were rare.

"I said one _night_." The scientist put a hand on the man's chest, her finger creating an invisible pattern on his white skin. Rivaille removed his forehead from his eyes, to stare with her; his dark eyes studying her. "It's barely one a.m."

"Hanji." He said with a warning tone, but she would have none of it. She was going to have him at least for a whole night. "It's complicated enough now."

"No, it's not." The brunette woman moved and sat on his lap. Rivaille's hands, by instinct, grabbed her hips. "I am _drunk_, remember?"

"What I remember is you saying that you weren't." He said, a faint smirk on his lips and Hanji really thought how amazing sex with her was to make the great Lance Corporal smirk.

"Since when do you hear me?" She leaned and kissed him, who kissed her back. "Let's just have this one night."

In the morning he would be gone, but that was fine. They would share that night, would let some steam out in the most pleasurable way and would never speak of it again.

Not until their little consequence arrived.

**#**

**AN:** So… yeah. That's how Nadine (From '_Hope for The Future_', this one's sequel, even though it was released earlier) was conceived. Any thoughts? :)

08/23/2013 ~ **BonneyQ**


End file.
